Kalrou and Kenshin's Despair
by Wake Me Up When The World Ends
Summary: Kenshin Leaves for Kyoto songfic to it only hurts when i'm breathing By Shania Twain


Hello every body this is me Ryu once again this is a kalrou Kenshin fic If you don't like it fine I do not own shania twain or Rurouni Kenshin. if i did I would be a rich girl  
  
#######################################################################################################  
  
This song fic takes place after Kenshin left of kyoto  
  
~song lyrics  
  
( ) thinking   
  
" " talking  
  
~Hope lifes been good to you since you've been gone I'm doing fine now - I've finally moved on it's not so bad i'm not that sad~  
  
Kalrou lay in her bed her face her face stained wityh her own tears she was wereing the kimono she had worn the night before but she didn't care. All she cared about was Kenshin why did he leave? was all she could think about. her hair was ruffled and she still didn't care. she had locked herself in her room and even though yahiko had tried to get in twice she did not care. she Had just stoped caring after kenshin left the night before.  
  
~I'm not surprised just how well i survived I' over the worst and I feel so alive I can't complain - I'm free again~  
  
Megumi had come in to try and make kalrou herself again. But kalrou was not herself she didn't want to try and kill megumi or chase Yahiko. All she wanted was Kenshin or to stay asleep until he came.  
  
~And it only hurts when i'm breathing my heart only breaks when it's beating my dreams only die when I'm dreaming so i hold my breath - to forget~  
  
Kenshin was walking across the country on his way to Kyoto. For some unknown reason he could not get kalrou out of his mind. He soon relized that saying goodbye to her was the hardest hing he had ever done and he missed her.  
  
~Don't think I' lyin' round crying at night there's no need to worry I'm really all right I've never looked back as a matter of fact~  
  
Kalrou was not the kind of person to kill herself but she was starving herself. she would not eat anyhting anyone gave her all she would do was drink water. The truth was their cooking was not as good as Kenshin's and she wanted him there more then anyone coild ever know.  
  
~and it only hurts when I'm breathing my dreams only die when I'm dreaming so I hold my breath - to forget~  
  
kenshin's thoughts were overpowered by images of Kalrou he just could not escape them. Then he finally gave into them and decided to go home. He was angery at himself for doing this but his decison was made and he was going back home.  
  
~It only hurts when I breathe Mmm, no I've never looked back as a matter of fact`~  
  
Kalrou lay in her bed for weeks her belly shrinking from hunger. She had changed into her night clothes and now her thoughts were overthrown with images of kenshin. Then she heard a familiar voice and foot steps they were faint at first then they got louder  
  
"Kalrou-dono!" she heard kenshin say. But, she was to weak from hunger to answer but she wanted to oh she wanted to. She tried to get up like herlife depennded on it. Some how she managed to get up unlock the door and crawel out to the sound of Kenshin's comferting voice.  
  
~And it only hurts when I breathing my heart only breaks when it's beating~  
  
Kenshin called kalrou's name but she would not answer him franticly he scearched for her and feared for the worst. He finally found her in her night clothed her hair raggid and she was quite thin she was on the ground unconcious. Kenshin Quickly ran to her and picked her up and took her into the house he sat next to her praying she was alive.  
  
~My dreams only die when I'm dreaming so I hold my breath - to forget~  
  
Kalrou woke up to the sight of a sleeping samurai. she looked around the room although she was hungrey she felt like herself everything felt normal now that Kenshin was back. She ate the bowel of rice balls he had left for her it was good definatly Kenshin's cooking. She went to put on a new kimono and fix her hair. she did not care m the sleeping samurai was in the room. She quickly undressed and just as she did this the samurai awoke. When he saw her there was a bright red blush on his face he had expected her to hit him on the head but she just stood there blushing if possiable more then Kenshin. Then she walked over to him. Kenshin oroed but then was silent he had just relized that he loved her and she loved him back.  
  
~Hurts when I'm breathing bgreaks when its beating die when i'm dreaming it only hurts when I breathe~  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yami: Review that is what master says this is her second fic ^_^ 


End file.
